A major goal of the STD-CRC is to recruit promising new investigators into research careers on Sexually Transmitted Diseases. To this end, we have already established a highly successful Developmental Funds Program at the University of Washington, supported by this STD-CRC award. In the past eight years, we have supported sixteen New Investigator Awards, most for a period of two-years. This program has been highly successful, and thirteen (93%) of the fourteen young scientists who have completed their New Investigator Awards to date are currently Principal Investigator or Co-Investigator on research grants relating to the studies supported by the Developmental Funds program. Ten of the sixteen (63%) awardees are women, and one is Hispanic. The disciplines by the awardees include the full range of disciplines involved in STD research, from molecular pathogenesis to behavioral studies. We propose to continue this highly successful program, and to award six New Investigator Awards over the five-year period of this renewal. Applications will be solicited in years 01, 03, and 05 using a variety of University-wide media at all three participating institutions (University of Washington, University of Manitoba, and University of Nairobi). Meritorious pre-proposals will be selected by the STD-CRC Executive Committee, and detailed proposals will be invited. These formal proposals, in NIH RO1 format, will be evaluated by members of the STD-CRC Executive Committee and the STD-CRC External Advisory Committee. An NIH scoring system will be used to select those grants that will receive funding. This program, which has been critical to the professional development of many young STD faculty, will continue to facilitate the entry of talented young scientists into the various disciplines of STD research.